first impressions
by alittletasteofheaven
Summary: AU. In which Sakura's boyfriend's older brother flirts with her, and she may or may not have liked it.— sakura/itachi friendship/slight sasusaku.


**Standard disclaimer applies. Beware of obscene language.**

* * *

"Sakura, check it out! That Adonis-reincarnate over there is _totally_ looking over here and _checking you out._"

Sakura waved an annoyed hand at Ino. "Ino, darling, have we not discussed the fact that I have a boyfriend? Or have you retained permanent memory loss from all those times you've gotten alcohol poisoning from all the parties you go to?"

Ino only scoffed. "Oh Sakura, you clever little shit, you. But no. I'm talking grade A man meat here—you haven't even _looked_ at the guy! Plus, there's nothing wrong with talking to a handsome man, even if you're taken. You can try to go with the friend approach, but Sakura dear, that'd be a damn shame considering this guy looks like he just stepped off the runway."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Fine, Ino, I'll look if that's what it takes to get you to shut u—_oh my god._"

Ino grinned in triumph. "See?!"

This man was beyond handsome. He was _gorgeous_. As in, supermodel gorgeous. His long, dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with a few strands left to frame his face. He had rather mysterious, dark eyes, muscular arms— but the most intriguing thing were the lines he had on either side of his face. She hadn't seen anything like it before, but _damn_ it looked good on him.

The more Sakura looked at him though, the more she thought he looked like Sas—oh god, he was walking towards their table.

She quickly turned around, looking at Ino in sheer panic. "Ino, what have you done?!" she hissed. "I should've never listened to you, I can't believe th—"

"Hello, ladies." A smooth, deep voice said.

Sakura hesitantly looked up, instantly regretting it. He was even prettier up close. "U-Uh, hello…" she said in a shaky tone.

Ino quickly leaned in to whisper in Sakura's ear. "Get me digits if you don't want them." She leaned back, smiling up at the man. "Hello! This is my friend, Sakura. I have a lecture to go to, but make friends with her, okay? She doesn't have many."

"_Ino,"_ Sakura hissed.

Ino turned to look at her, an innocent grin on her face, but Sakura knew better. She saw the mischievous glint in her blue eyes. "Well, gotta go Sak. We'll talk later." And with that, she was out the door.

Sakura glared at the door she exited. She was _so_ getting back at her later.

"May I sit?"

_Fuck_, pretty boy was still there.

Sakura suddenly found the table very interesting. She didn't dare look at him. "I guess."

She watched out of the corner of her eye as mystery man sat down. As long as she didn't give him any indication that she was interested in him—which she _wasn't—_ she could get out of this with just a very awkward conversation between strangers.

"So…Sakura-san, was it?" She nodded. "I'm Itachi. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," she mumbled, still staring at the table.

She heard him chuckle. "What's so interesting about this table?"

She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. "I, uh, I'm fascinated by the natural design of the wood. Yeah."

"Really? I find you much more fascinating."

Red flags went off in her mind. He _did not_ just flirt with her. Nope.

"That's… nice," she managed. She risked at peek at his face, only to find him wearing an infuriating amused smirk. She hated it, but she couldn't help but find it extremely attractive, yet very familiar.

"So, what do you study?" he asked.

"Pre-med."

"Wow. How very noble of you. I like that."

"Uh… thanks. I actually have a lecture I need to get to now, so I'll be going." She stood up hastily, gathering her books and laptop and stuffing them into her bag. She was about to reach for her coffee when he grabbed her hand, slipping a piece of paper inside her palm.

"Well, Sakura-san, I do hope we can meet again soon," Itachi said, smiling at the flustered look on her face.

"Uh…b-bye," she stuttered, fleeing the coffee shop. She opened the slip of paper in her hands, finding his number written in neat print, just as she expected.

_Fuck._ How was she going to explain this to Sasuke?

* * *

Sakura squirmed in the seat of Sasuke's car. She was going to meet his family for the first time today, after a year of dating. She felt rather nervous, but also extremely guilty. It'd been a week since she met Itachi, and she still hadn't told Sasuke about it. She didn't know what to say to him— Hey Sasuke, I met this really hot stranger that totally tried to flirt with me and I maybe liked it, sorry? He'd break up with her for sure!

Sasuke must've noticed her nervous energy, because he placed his hand on top of her shaking one, squeezing it reassuringly. "Sakura, relax. It'll be fine."

She tried to smile at him. "Yeah, I know. I'm getting worked up over nothing," she murmured.

After another five minutes, they arrived at Sasuke's house. She couldn't help but gape at its sheer size— it was _huge_! It must've been at least three stories tall, with dozens of french windows, tasteful engravings, walls of pure stone, a few balconies here and there, and—was that a _pond_?

"S-Sasuke…this is your _house?_"

"Yeah. Too big, right? Sorry, my mother really loves this stuff. She's a designer."

"No kidding…" she muttered as they walked up the front steps. Sasuke rung the doorbell, and when the door opened, Sakura almost fainted from shock.

Itachi was standing right there, clad in nothing but jeans, looking like he just got out of the shower. A look of surprise flashed over his face before settling into an amused smile. "Oh?"

_HELL. FUCKING. NO._

* * *

A beautiful woman with long, flowing dark hair waltzed into the foyer. "Sasuke, darling! Welcome home!" She pinched his cheeks before engulfing him in a hug.

"Mother, please," Sasuke groaned.

"Yes, yes, I know." She waved at him before settling her eyes on Sakura. "And you must be Sasu-chan's girlfriend!" She brought her in for a friendly hug. "I'm Mikoto. Oh, pretty little thing you are, aren't you?" She leaned in to Sakura's ear, whispering rather loudly, "To be honest, I was surprised when Sasuke told us about you. I thought he was gay."

"Mother!"

Sakura laughed at Mikoto's antics. "Well, I can vouch for him and confirm that isn't true."

"Oh, well I'd say the same now!" She laughed before noticing Itachi walk into the room. "Itachi! Have you met our guest? She's Sasuke's girlfriend, Sakura."

Itachi—fully clothed now— only smirked. "Oh yes, mother. We've met." Sakura gulped, looking down at the floor. She didn't even want to risk looking at Sasuke's face.

"Great! Well, dinner's almost ready. Just make yourself at home until then." She frowned, as if just noticing something was missing. "Where is Fugaku? I swear, always the anti-social one…" she trailed off, leaving the room in search of her husband.

Which left Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi. Alone. Awkward would be a severe understatement.

"So Sakura, I've heard much about you. Though, my foolish little brother did forget to mention your name, and what you looked like." He glanced at Sasuke. "Well done, Sasuke."

"It might've slipped my mind, or I just didn't think it was any of your business," Sasuke sneered.

"Ah, but she's like family now, isn't she? I do believe it would be my business." Itachi countered.

"What are you trying to play at you as—"

"Hey, Sasuke, why don't we go out on the patio?" Sakura quickly intervened, not wanting a fight to break out between the two brothers. It'd be a shame to get blood on Mikoto's nice carpets.

"Hn." Sasuke gave one last glare at Itachi before walking out to the patio.

Sakura turned to Itachi with a pleading look. "Look, this is really awkward and all but can we please forget about our previous encounter and wipe the slate clean? I don't want tonight to be uncomfortable for both of us.."

Itachi simply chuckled. "You're quite admirable, Sakura-san. It's too bad little Sasuke got to you first. But alright, we'll start off fresh. Like I said, you are probably going to be family." He reached out and ruffled her hair. "Nice to meet you, my future little sister."

Sakura blushed but smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Itachi." She looked back at him one last time before joining Sasuke on the patio.

Itachi watched as they interacted, his jaw almost dropping when he saw Sasuke _smile_, albeit small, at Sakura. If this woman could make his emotionless brother smile, then he couldn't really hold any kind of jealousy against him. It'd been years since he'd seen Sasuke that happy. If he was happy with her, then that was all Itachi cared about, even though he got on his last nerve.

Her blonde friend though…Ino, was it? All he remembered about her was her bright blue eyes. He smirked as an idea popped into his mind.

"Hey, Sakura…would you mind giving me your friend's number that you were with last week? I'd love to give her a call."

He could only laugh hysterically as Sakura chased him around the house, yelling obscenities at him.

She'll make a perfect addition to the family someday.

* * *

Aaaand scene!

I love sassy!Itachi. He's a fabulous bitch.

Well it's 6 AM here and I kinda wrote this on the fly in the middle of the night. My sleeping schedule is so off. I literally cannot sleep at night. but it's summer so idc

Thank you guys for all the support and love on all my other stories. It really means a lot. I've also been getting a lot of requests to make a sequel to **the morning after**. I'm really unsure if I will, because I have no ideas for a sequel, but stay tuned. It might happen.


End file.
